Gravidade
by yumerin
Summary: Onde seres humanos são como corpos astrais, sempre orbitando entre si. AU. SasuNaru.


**um**

_PLUTÃO_

* * *

><p><em>Been a long road to follow<em>

_Been there and gone tomorrow_

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday_

(**Gravity**, de Sakamoto Maaya)

* * *

><p>O relógio de pêndulo era o único a fazer qualquer tipo de ruído naquela sala. Cada ida e volta dos segundos cortava o silêncio como o fariam as badaladas do <em>Big Bang<em> inglês, mas Sasuke não estava escutando. Uma das poucas coisas que seu pai costumava elogiar a respeito do filho mais novo era a obstinação dobrada e transformada em concentração. Durante os anos de colégio, aquela habilidade garantira que Sasuke mantivesse o posto de melhor aluno do colégio, assim como Itachi fizera antes. No entanto, enquanto o primogênito e herdeiro do império Uchiha sempre fora genial o bastante para ser o melhor em tudo agindo normalmente, o irmão mais novo dera tudo o que tinha para seguir as mesmas pegadas.

Os anos passaram, nada mudara. Sasuke iria sempre se jogar no trabalho com toda a dedicação possível, apenas para ser capaz de andar lado a lado com o irmão mais velho. Isso costumava incomodá-lo imensamente. Não importava mais. Chegava a ser cômico.

O _tique-taque_ incessante do relógio finalmente se fez escutar, e Sasuke puxou os óculos para poder apertar os olhos exaustos com as pontas dos dedos. Diminuiu a pressão e piscou várias vezes, tentando se livrar das manchas coloridas que pintavam as bordas de sua visão. Olhou ao redor da sala da vice-presidência da Uchiha Zaibatsu, vasta e espartana. Os sofás e mesas haviam sido colocados lá por mera conveniência - no caso de reuniões mais intimistas entre grandes acionistas ou negociantes. O carpete só estava ali porque Itachi gostava de carpetes; a sala fora dele alguns anos antes de seu pai se aposentar e passar a tocha para o filho mais velho.

A decoração era crua e monocromática, e a única coisa colorida que havia naquela sala era o porta-retratos de moldura metálica decorando a mesa do vice-presidente. A foto havia congelado para sempre um segundo de um dia de verão. Dois anos antes, se não estava enganado. Naruto, usando uma camisa de algodão branco que parecia velha e confortável; Sai, com quatro anos e manchas de tinta na roupa, nos braços e no rosto; e Sakura, com os cabelos ainda compridos, usando um vestido azul.

Nem um pouco semelhante à última lembrança que Sasuke tinha da esposa, pequena e pálida na cama do hospital, com um sorriso resignado no rosto e a óbvia expressão de dor contida.

A porta abriu de repente, e Sasuke levantou a cabeça, alerta. Sua assessora entrou, parecendo um pouco nervosa. Todos pareciam um tanto nervosos quando se aproximavam dele, nesse último ano.

- Karin.

- Sasuke, o seu irmão acabou de ligar. Eu passei a chamada para a sua sala.

O rapaz franziu o cenho e checou o telefone. O pequeno botão vermelho que indicava requisição de chamada na linha estava aceso. Estivera tão absorto na última hora que não tinha sequer notado aquilo. Não que fosse externar sua irritação com aquele tipo de descuido, é claro. Tinha uma imagem a manter diante de seus subordinados, e Karin já era bastante impertinente sem qualquer encorajamento de sua parte.

- Estava ocupado. O que ele queria?

O rosto de Karin adquiriu uma expressão ainda mais cuidadosa depois da resposta ríspida de seu chefe.

- Ele estava perguntando se você não ia aparecer na reunião de Pais e Mestres do colégio do seu filho.

Sasuke soltou um palavrão e olhou para trás. As paredes de vidro de sua sala não escondiam nada do mundo fora do prédio sede da corporação, e o céu de Tokyo já estava tingido de vermelho com o pôr-do-sol no horizonte. Havia perdido a noção do tempo – o que não era muito difícil de acontecer desde o enterro de Sakura, mas definitivamente um equívoco inaceitável naquele dia em particular.

O relógio digital ao lado do porta-retratos mostrava que eram seis e meia da tarde. A reunião de pais e professores fora marcada para cinco horas da tarde. Se saísse agora do prédio e desafiasse todas as leis da física e de Trânsito para chegar o mais rápido possível em Konoha Shogakkou, demoraria, no mínimo, quinze minutos.

_Que merda._ Levantou, puxou o paletó da parte de trás de sua cadeira e começou a andar em direção ao elevador particular enquanto tornava a vesti-lo. Karin suspirou e se apressou em acompanhá-lo, carregando, como sempre, a agenda eletrônica que usava para organizar toda a grade de atividades diárias do vice-presidente.

- Se tivesse me dito que havia essa reunião hoje, eu teria—

- Basta.

Sasuke não subiu um decibel sequer do tom de voz que normalmente usava, mas Karin já havia aprendido as nuances do temperamento de seu chefe. Apesar de parecer um tipo de robô inexpressivo na maior parte do tempo, Sasuke era bastante passional e costumava sair do sério com freqüência.

- Fez o que eu pedi em relação à Akatsuki?

- Obito-san insistiu que devemos esperar mais alguns dias. Ao que parece, o presidente está negociando verbalmente a possibilidade de fusão.

Sasuke resistiu – novamente – à vontade de xingar em voz alta. O que Itachi pensava estar fazendo? Eles poderiam investir no _takeover_ hostil e sair da negociação em vantagem imensurável. O que ele estava esperando? Que os donos da Akatsuki o convidassem para uma seção na manicure?

Sibilando uma imprecação, o vice-presidente armazenou a informação para análise posterior e meneou com a cabeça, indicando à sua assessora para prosseguir com a _check list_. Karin manteve a expressão cautelosa e leu o próximo item para si antes de dizê-lo em voz alta.

- A diretora do hospital informou que você vai ter que aparecer por lá se quiser que ela aceite qualquer tipo de doação da Uchiha Zaibatsu.

Sasuke resistiu ao ímpeto de suspirar e deixar transparecer sua impaciência. Aquela situação estava ficando insustentável, e Tsunade estava sendo mais do que inconveniente com aqueles pedidos absurdos. Talvez estivesse tentando se vingar de todas as horas em que Sasuke passara se enterrando no trabalho ao invés de ficar plantado ao lado da cama de Sakura enquanto ela definhava a olhos vistos.

Como sempre acontecia quando pensava em Sakura, a imagem da mulher perdida entre os cobertores da cama da UTI, com o sorriso agridoce que havia sido queimado a ferro nas retinas do marido, surgiu. Sasuke fechou os olhos por um momento, e não conteve o suspiro trêmulo.

Quase dois anos, e ainda sentia como se não houvesse encontrado o chão que perdera assim que o monitor de freqüência cardíaca apitara e o gráfico das batidas do coração dela tornara-se uma linha infinita. Conseqüentemente, não conseguia ajudar Sai a lidar com a situação. O garoto tinha apenas três anos quando a mãe adoecera, e quatro quando ela havia falecido. Entretanto, apesar da pouca idade, Sasuke sabia melhor do que ninguém que crianças eram perfeitamente capazes de compreender o que se passava ao seu redor, e sentir a mesma dor que os adultos.

O elevador finalmente alcançou o térreo. Sasuke instruiu Karin enquanto caminhava para seu carro – ao contrário de Itachi, odiava precisar de motoristas e fazia questão de conduzir seu próprio deslocamento.

- Não responda nada para a diretora. Eu mesmo vou resolver isso, essa semana.

Karin ergueu as sobrancelhas numa expressão de surpresa, e acenou lentamente com a cabeça, enquanto observava o chefe colocar a chave na ignição e dar partida no _Lamborghini_. Sasuke não tornou a dirigir a atenção para a assessora e desviou todo o raciocínio para o objetivo que tinha em mente: chegar até o colégio do filho em tempo recorde.

Entretanto, por mais que Uchiha Sasuke fosse um gênio prodigioso desde que abrira os olhos pela primeira vez, obtendo notas e avaliações perfeitas em tudo o que fazia, incapaz de cometer erros e dono de raciocínio logístico impecável, o fato era que nada poderia ajudá-lo a enfrentar o trânsito de Tokyo no fim do expediente de trabalho em um dia útil. Claro que a cidade possuía metrôs para diminuir o fluxo de automóveis, e as ruas eram bem sinalizadas e organizadas, mas o horário de _rush_ era o mesmo em toda e qualquer grande metrópole do mundo.

Resultado: Sasuke chegou a seu destino em vinte minutos, já sabendo ser tarde demais. A pré-escola estava quase deserta, com exceção de alguns professores ainda conversando entre si, fora o grupo responsável pela limpeza do prédio. Sai não estava em nenhum lugar visível, ou mesmo no pátio onde os alunos esperavam para ir embora. O que significava que seu professor o levara para dentro. Ou, pior ainda, que Itachi o levara para casa no lugar do irmão mais novo.

Sasuke desceu do carro e caminhou até o portão entreaberto da escola. Reconheceu o professor de seu filho sentado em uma das mesas do pátio, aparentemente analisando alguns desenhos infantis.

- Iruka-sensei.

O homem levantou a cabeça dos desenhos para procurar quem havia chamado seu nome, e Sasuke se perguntou, mais uma vez, o que havia feito a enorme cicatriz que cortava metade das bochechas e a ponte do nariz do professor. Em qualquer outra pessoa, uma cicatriz daquele tamanho deformaria o rosto e impossibilitaria uma profissão tão delicada como professor de jardim de infância; no entanto, Umino Iruka nunca assustara nenhuma das crianças sob sua responsabilidade. Talvez o avental verde amenizasse o efeito da cicatriz. Talvez fosse a expressão perpetuamente gentil do professor. Ou quem sabe era o rabo de cavalo que o deixava com o rosto bem jovem, apesar de Sasuke saber que Iruka tinha quase quarenta anos (afinal, ele fora seu professor na sexta série do Ensino Fundamental, muitos anos antes).

Iruka levantou, enrolou os desenhos que estivera vendo e caminhou até o recém-chegado com um sorriso compreensivo no rosto.

- Ah, Sasuke. Pensei que não o veria hoje.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

- Sai não está mais aqui?

Iruka balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

– Não. Pensei que soubesse, já que foi o seu irmão quem nos informou que você estava retido no trabalho e não chegaria a tempo para a reunião.

Típico de Itachi. Fazer um favor, mas não se dar ao trabalho de informar a Sasuke só para ter a satisfação de ver o irmão mais novo perder tempo. Tentando não ranger os dentes, o Uchiha acenou com a cabeça para demonstrar ter entendido, e retomou a conversa para tentar controlar sua impaciência.

- Itachi não me disse que ficaria responsável por Sai.

Depois da resposta, Iruka piscou, surpreso. Segundos depois, o professor se aproximou mais e começou a falar, lentamente, como se precisasse ser cuidadoso com o que dizia.

- Sasuke, não foi o seu irmão que o representou na reunião.

_O quê?_ Itachi sabia daquela reunião porque Tobi e Sai eram da mesma turma no colégio, mas todas as outras pessoas que poderiam comparecer em seu lugar não faziam idéia dela ou não estavam em Tokyo. Seus pais estavam na Alemanha havia semanas; os pais de Sakura moravam na Inglaterra e só viriam ao Japão no Natal. Obito passara o dia na empresa, e todos os demais membros do clã Uchiha não eram íntimos o suficiente para substituir Sasuke naquele tipo de evento.

Iruka manteve sua expressão cautelosa, e Sasuke notou, mais uma vez, que estava sendo tratado como uma bomba-relógio.

- Bom, Sakura colocou nos formulários de matrícula de Sai que, sempre que fosse impossível contatar ela ou você, o colégio deveria ligar para Naruto. Foi ele quem representou você na reunião, e levou Sai para casa.

Ah. _Naruto_. É _claro_.

-... Entendo.

Ótimo, agora Iruka parecia preocupado.

- Você não sabia, Sasuke?

Sasuke não disse que havia dado os formulários de matrícula do filho para Karin, no início do período letivo, instruindo-a a copiar os dados dos formulários anteriores e matricular o garoto. Não fazia a menor idéia do que sua assessora havia escrito neles, e não lembrava o que Sakura havia posto nos anteriores.

- Itachi está na lista de representantes legais, por isso assumi que ele havia se responsabilizado.

Iruka continuou escrutinizando o ex-aluno, com a testa enrugada.

- A criança pode se sentir diminuída caso não tenha um representante próprio durante a reunião, por isso liguei para Naruto. Ele chegou um pouco atrasado, mas participou da reunião quase toda.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Sasuke odiou o sentimento de desconforto que começou a se espalhar por seu corpo. Talvez fosse assim que Naruto se sentia o tempo inteiro, tão desconfortável dentro da própria pele que precisava ficar sempre em movimento.

Pensando bem, não. Naruto sempre fora perfeitamente confiante e seguro de si. Nunca ficaria desconfortável consigo mesmo. Além do mais, Sasuke logo reconheceu o que estava sentindo: culpa e frustração por não ter cumprido algo que era esperado dele. Aquela culpa povoara seus anos de infância, e voltara com força total dois anos antes, no dia do funeral de Sakura.

-... Obrigado por informar. - Sasuke acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento e virou para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Iruka frustrou seu plano de bater em retirada.

- Espere. Já que está aqui, vou tratar do assunto pessoalmente. Já passei os detalhes da situação para Naruto, mas acho mais seguro explicar eu mesmo. - O professor sorriu bondosamente. Sasuke parou de andar e virou novamente para ele, intrigado. Iruka desenrolou o papel com os desenhos que estivera observando, e mostrou-os a Sasuke.

O desenho era abstrato, o que imediatamente chamou a atenção. Crianças muito pequenas desenham coisas abstratas por não saberem organizar formas e imagens no papel, ou não terem coordenação motora para fazê-lo. Crianças da idade de Sai desenhavam casas, plantas e outros objetos facilmente reconhecíveis. Mas nenhuma crianças que Sasuke conhecia desenhava aquele tipo de coisa: uma espiral perfeita em tons de vermelho e laranja nas bordas principais, e uma miríade de azuis completando os demais detalhes. A espiral tinha a profundidade própria de desenhos em três dimensões, tornando o conjunto um trabalho que ninguém estranharia ver exposto na parede de um museu.

No canto, em _katakana_, estava assinado _Uchiha Sai_. Sasuke piscou, surpreso.

- Nem sempre os pais notam esse tipo de dom quando os filhos são muito jovens, mas a habilidade de Sai é muito pronunciada e impossível de ignorar. O seu filho já era notadamente uma das crianças de melhor coordenação motora da turma, mas são os desenhos dele que o destacam dos demais.

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer. Não lembrava a última vez que havia visto um dos desenhos do filho. Também não sabia que atitude deveria tomar em relação à descoberta.

Felizmente, Iruka tinha algumas sugestões para dar.

- Vai ser muito melhor se você começar a moldar esse dom desde o início. A Akatsuki possui uma das melhores escolas de artes do país. - O professor deu um cartão estilizado para Sasuke, que aceitou sem falar nada. - Lá ele vai ter incentivo o suficiente para desenvolver essa habilidade.

Ainda observando o desenho, Sasuke agradeceu mudamente ao professor, e se preparou novamente para ir embora. Por alguma razão, estava sentindo um cansaço avassalador que ignorara até chegar naquela escola.

Antes de sair pelas grades e entrar novamente no carro, virou para fazer uma última pergunta.

- Iruka-sensei. Qual é o nome desse desenho?

Iruka sorriu, antes de responder. Sasuke achou que parecia o sorriso de Sakura, aquele queimado permanentemente em suas retinas.

- Sai não soube dar um nome para ele.

* * *

><p>Aquilo deveria ser um sonho, porque Sakura estava nele. Ela usava um vestido azul de verão que lhe era familiar, com alguns detalhes de flores amarelas e verdes. Sorria o tempo todo; não o sorriso forçado, do tipo eu-sei-que-estou-morrendo, que fora sua máscara constante durante o estágio final da doença. Não, era o mesmo sorriso que ela tinha no rosto naquele dia, seis anos antes, quando Naruto lhe entregara um projeto de ser humano de três quilos e meio, cinco dedos em cada mão e pulmões com o potencial de acordar todos os bebês do berçário.<p>

Lembrava que Sasuke estivera feliz, naquele dia, também. A expressão perpetuamente sisuda havia dado lugar a um sorriso contido, e quando Itachi perguntara qual seria o nome do mais novo herdeiro do clã Uchiha, ele estivera bem humorado a ponto de indicar que Naruto seria o responsável por escolher o nome.

Observando agora o sorriso pacífico de Sakura, Naruto tentou lembrar quando fora a última vez que vira Sasuke sorrir, também. Não conseguia mais lembrar. Os sorrisos de Sasuke sempre foram eventos esporádicos, como estrelas cadentes e trevos de quatro folhas, e haviam sumido por completo na medida em que a esposa definhava no hospital.

Essa linha de pensamento e Sakura em seu vestido anil foram aniquilados pelo som metálico do tema do Super Mario que cortou o silêncio de seu sonho. Abrindo os olhos de supetão, Naruto levou vários segundos para situar onde estava: seus olhos voaram para a TV ligada em um canal de anime infantil, depois pousaram na bacia meio cheia de salgadinhos que pendia precariamente entre suas coxas. Estava com as pernas debaixo de uma mesinha de vidro e aço polido, com as costas apoiadas na parte inferior de um sofá preto de muito bom gosto e nenhuma originalidade – o que significava que aquele era o apartamento de Sasuke, e não o seu.

Imediatamente após chegar a essa conclusão, procurou por Sai com avidez. Seus ombros tensos relaxaram um pouco quando avistou o garoto dormindo logo acima, no assento acolchoado do sofá. Ele ressonava quietamente, com um papel e um lápis preto quase escorregando da mão semi-aberta.

A música do Super Mario ainda exigia sua atenção, e por isso Naruto apalpou o próprio corpo, letargicamente, para pescar seu iPhone em qualquer um dos bolsos que ele poderia estar. Só conseguiu encontrá-lo quando ficou alerta o suficiente para sentir as vibrações vindas da tigela de salgadinhos. Enfiou as mãos para tirar o celular de lá nas últimas notas do _ringtone_. O visor piscava com o nome "Bastardo Desgraçado", que era o título de Sasuke naquela semana.

- Fala. – atendeu, enfiando na boca os Cheetos que estivera segurando para conseguir encontrar o aparelho.

- _Onde você está?_ – a voz irritada soou no outro lado da linha.

Naruto rolou os olhos.

- Na sua casa, é claro. Onde mais estaria?

Não escutou nada, mas teve certeza de que Sasuke tinha no rosto a Máscara de Irritação Número Quatro. Aquela que deixava ele com ar de serial killer e costumava fazer as secretárias da Uchiha Zaibatsu chorarem de terror.

- _Ainda não implantei um chip de rastreamento no seu couro para adivinhar onde você está, seu idiota._

_Ui_. Alguém ali estava em um humor _negro_, com toda certeza. Imaginou que Sasuke havia descoberto que perdera a reunião de Sai.

- "Ainda"? Quer dizer que você _pretende_ implantar um chip de rastreamento em mim? – Naruto sorriu.

- _Naruto_.

Rindo, Naruto resolveu facilitar as coisas. Sasuke estava obviamente impaciente, e ele mesmo estava cansado até para aquele tipo de brincadeira que normalmente era divertida demais para ser deixada de lado.

- Palma, palma, não priemos cânico. Trouxe o Sai para casa, pedi o jantar enquanto ele terminava o dever. Depois assistimos a uma maratona de Doraemon e acabamos dormindo. – checou o horário no relógio de pulso. Nove horas. – Sua vez.

- _Estou estacionando o carro._

- A reunião dele era às cinco horas. Você pelo menos lembrou a existência dela, bastardo?

Escutou o barulho do alarme do carro sendo ativado.

- _A reunião já tinha acabado quando eu cheguei._ – ele comentou, sem um pingo de remorso na voz. Antes que Naruto retrucasse, prosseguiu. – _Fui na Akastuki inscrever o Sai em um curso de artes._

Engolindo a repreensão que estivera pronto para dizer, Naruto apenas murmurou um grunhido de compreensão.

- _Vou entrar no elevador._ – Sasuke informou, encerrando a ligação.

Naruto jogou o celular de volta entre os salgadinhos e bateu a nuca no sofá, repetidas vezes. Trocar desaforos com Sasuke era um dos hábitos naturais que havia desenvolvido enquanto crescia, junto a outros mais comuns como escovar os dentes e levantar a tampa do vaso, mas recentemente... Não, desde a morte de Sakura. Desde então, Naruto percebia que não estava conseguindo passar sabão no melhor amigo pelas razões certas.

Claro, os dois continuavam a apresentar para quem estivesse perto seus bate-bocas épicos semanais. Naruto não perderia a chance de classificar Sasuke, verbalmente, como o filho-da-mãe arrogante que ele era. Mas.

Não conseguia mais jogar na cara dele aquilo que realmente importava, como o fato de Sasuke estar diligentemente se retirando da vida do próprio filho. Talvez fosse aquela imagem que o assombrava há anos, quando virou para o lado, no cemitério quase vazio, e viu a expressão absolutamente perdida do amigo, olhando a lápide de Sakura como um suicida encara um precipício.

Conhecendo Sasuke como conhecia, Naruto sabia que ele não precisava de abraços, ou palavras de conforto, nada disso. Ele só precisava de ajuda, do tipo invisível. E por isso Naruto continuou a rotina que adquirira durantes os longos meses que haviam aprisionado Sakura a uma cama de hospital até que a mulher desse o último suspiro.

Levar Sai para o cinema, para festinhas de aniversário, forçá-lo a se distrair do estado de saúde da mãe havia sido seu dever não oficial desde sempre. Pegá-lo no colégio e participar de reuniões de pais e mestres foram deveres que surgiram aos poucos.

Quando deu por si, Naruto já estava passando mais tempo no apartamento dos Uchiha do que no próprio, apreciando as tarefas infantis de Sai, perguntando como fora seu dia, colocando-o para dormir todas as noites.

A verdade era que ele não se importava em fazer aquelas coisas. Por várias razões que ele preferia não remoer, Sai era praticamente seu filho, também. Entretanto, Naruto tinha que admitir que estava se sentindo a própria definição da "mãe solteira" no último ano.

Ouviu a chave virar na fechadura, e suspirou. A porta de entrada fechou com um estalo surdo. Não precisou virar para saber que Sasuke devia estar tirando os sapatos.

- Pedi onigiri, dessa vez. E nem adianta dizer que não está com fome; eu _sei_ que você não almoça no trabalho.

- Hn.

Havia alguma coisa naquela única sílaba que sempre tirava Naruto do sério.

- Cara, continue se alimentando desse jeito e você nem vai ser mais um oponente decente nos treinos de kendo. E aí eu vou humilhar você espetacularmente na frente do seu irmão, vai ser o máximo. – açulou, levantando-se devagar como uma velhinha reumática.

De seu lugar próximo à porta, Sasuke apenas encarou o amigo por alguns segundos antes de ignorá-lo e seguir para a cozinha.

Naruto coçou a cabeça, se espreguiçou, e olhou para o sofá. Sai estava bastante relaxado, mas, aparentemente, havia herdado aquele traço assustador dos Uchiha, que dormiam como defuntos. Aliás, em seus consideráveis cinco anos de exercício da Medicina, Naruto vira alguns corpos mais vivazes do que a maioria do clã Uchiha.

Decidindo que aquela linha de pensamento estava provavelmente derivando do sono perdido por causa do bendito plantão que enfrentara até algumas horas antes, abaixou-se para tirar o papel e o lápis das mãos do garoto antes de pega-lo no colo e começar a subir a escada do duplex, em direção aos quartos.

Suas meias laranja não faziam qualquer ruído no chão de – o que era mesmo aquilo? Sakura havia dito o nome uma vez – uma pedra muito cara qualquer. O quarto de Sai era o mais distante da escada, porque Sakura temia que o garoto rolasse os degraus abaixo durante um passeio noturno. Como sempre, estava impecavelmente arrumado e não parecendo em nada com o quarto de uma criança pequena. Se não fossem os modelos de Gundam e algumas miniaturas de Pokémon que Naruto havia colocado nas estantes e no criado mudo, pareceria o quarto de um adulto.

Mudando a posição do garoto em seus braços para poder liberar um dos braços, Naruto puxou o cobertor da cama antes de deixá-lo no colchão. Sai não se mexeu, e continuou ressonando.

Depois de embrulhá-lo e sentir muita inveja daquele sono solto, Naruto virou para acender o abajur e quase teve um infarto ao ver Sasuke observando-o da soleira da porta.

- _Put—_ - sibilou, agradecendo a Buda por ter conseguido manter a voz sob controle. – Sasuke, seu bastardo, não surja do nada como um ninja!

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não era _você_ quem dizia que iria se tornar o mais poderoso ninja do Japão?

Naruto rolou os olhos.

- Claro. Antes de descobrir que usar bisturis é muito mais legal do que shuriken. – sorriu em resposta.

A campainha tocou antes que Sasuke pudesse dar uma resposta apropriada. Os dois suspiraram ao mesmo tempo, já sabendo quem seria a única pessoa a aparecer naquele apartamento, naquela hora. Em um acordo tácito e sem qualquer troca de palavras, decidiram que Naruto iria receber o enquanto Sasuke iria para o quarto, tomar banho.

Naruto não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao ver Uchiha Itachi parado do outro lado da porta.

- Oi, Itachi-nii. – cumprimentou, dando um passo para o lado para deixar o homem passar. – Você não tem nada melhor para fazer a essa hora da noite? Como, por exemplo, jantar com a sua esposa e o seu filho?

O irmão mais velho de Sasuke era, de muitas formas, semelhante ao irmão. Os olhos eram da mesma cor, o formato do rosto era o mesmo. No entanto, Itachi parecia indistintamente mais... Feminino (e Naruto nunca, nunca, NUNCA diria aquilo para qualquer alma vivente enquanto desejasse manter a própria vida). Talvez fosse o cabelo comprido, ou os cílios curvados; o que quer que fosse, quando comparado ao irmão mais novo, que era mais alto e mais agressivo, parecia mais, hum, _delicado_.

Não que Sasuke ficasse muito atrás. Ele havia puxado as feições clássicas e as cores de sua mãe e poderia passar por uma mulher com facilidade se não mantivesse uma expressão de Jack, O Estripador perpetuamente deformando suas feições.

- Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo para você. – Itachi rebateu, tirando o casaco e pendurando-o no hack próximo à porta. – Você não deveria estar em casa, com a sua noiva?

Ah. Bem. _Bingo_?

- Hinata está viajando, mas obrigada por se preocupar.

Ambos sabiam que essa informação não vinha à questão. Hinata estivera em casa todas as outras vezes que Itachi fizera aquela pergunta, e todas as vezes Naruto estivera ocupado demais com a vida doméstica dos Uchiha. E Naruto sentia uma culpa imensurável quando lembrava que tivera que escolher entre passar um tempo com a noiva ou remendar a rotina do melhor amigo – porque ele sempre escolhia a mesma coisa, e não era justo com Hinata.

Itachi parecia considerar algo, observando a expressão pensativa do médico.

- Você tem olheiras.

- Não brinca, Captain Obvious. Adivinha só: você também!

Sem mudar a expressão séria ou levar a ofensa, Itachi continuou o escrutínio.

- Você está parecendo alguém que fugiu da prisão.

Naruto sorriu, voltando para a sala de televisão para se jogar no sofá. Itachi seguiu, calmamente, ainda observando o loiro com atenção.

- Bem, experimente passar mais de trinta e seis horas sem dormir, e olhe no espelho o resultado. Aposto como você vai achar alguma semelhança com algo vindo do Resident Evil.

Sentando na poltrona reclinável (provavelmente porque era a favorita de Sasuke), Itachi afouxou a gravata carmesim.

- Mas está aqui, ao invés de ir para casa dormir.

Naruto conhecia aquela conversa. Ela vinha se repetindo como uma ladainha nos últimos meses. Tomou a estratégia que geralmente funcionava: mudar de assunto.

- Não é como se a minha casa não fosse dois andares abaixo, cara.

Antes que Itachi pudesse prosseguir com seu interrogatório, o toque do Super Mario começou a fazer vibrar os Cheetos da bacia plástica perto do sofá. Naruto suspirou e enfiou a mão entre os salgadinhos para olhar o telefone. O aviso de mensagem brilhou por um momento na tela antes de ser aberto e lido. O rosto já fatigado do médico ficou ainda mais desanimado ao absorver o que quer que estivesse escrito ali.

- Ah. Emergência. – comentou, desanimado. Levantou do sofá com um estalo na coluna, e bocejou. – Parece que vou precisar participar de uma sessão _House M.D._ lá no hospital. Se o Neji está lá na Neurologia e ainda assim estão me chamando, a merda deve tá bem feia.

Espreguiçando-se, Naruto começou a caminhar até a porta, puxando o próprio casaco do hack.

- Avisa pro bastardo do seu irmão que eu apareço amanhã para falar da reunião do Sai, firmeza? – comentou enquanto calçava os sapatos e abria a porta.

Já havia indo embora há alguns minutos quando Sasuke desceu as escadas com uma toalha nos ombros e usando a calça frouxa do pijama. Como esperado, não cumprimentou o irmão:

- Onde ele está?

Itachi piscou.

- Emergência.

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça, compreendendo. Itachi não esperou o silêncio retornar e continuou o raciocínio.

- Ele parece prestes a entrar em colapso. Você deve ter percebido.

Enxugando os cabelos com a toalha, Sasuke se absteve de responder.

- Já estava parecendo um cadáver durante a reunião, mas agora está bem pior.

Os olhos muito escuros e raivosos de seu irmão mais novo espiram por baixo da toalha.

- O que você quer que eu faça, impeça-o de trabalhar? Ele sabia onde estava se metendo quando virou um médico, Itachi.

- Eu não estaria falando disso se não soubesse que você pode fazer algo a respeito, irmãozinho.

Como sempre, ser chamado de "irmãozinho" piorava o humor de Sasuke exponencialmente.

- Do _que_ você está falando, Itachi? Vá direto ao ponto. – rosnou, jogando a toalha no sofá. – Você está começando a soar como o vovô.

Suspirando, Itachi fechou os olhos e cruzou os tornozelos. Sasuke estava quase absolutamente certo de que ele fazia aquela pose só para jogar na sua cara que _estava sentando na poltrona dele._

- Se eu fosse você, - Itachi começou, com o mesmo tom que costumava usar quando explicava o que o irmão estava fazendo de errado nas práticas de kendo, anos antes. – cuidaria melhor dos seus pertences.

Sasuke grunhiu e seguiu para a cozinha, determinado a ignorar as charadas do irmão.

Itachi lamentou silenciosamente, encarando o pote de salgadinhos meio emborcado em cima do sofá. Um dia, aquela situação se tornaria insustentável. Seu irmão, infelizmente, não saberia lidar com as consequências.

* * *

><p><em>Continua em <em>**Netuno**.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Então. Eu devia estar continuando as outras histórias que eu comecei, mas essa e mais outras dez estão martelando a minha cuca faz alguns meses. Precisava escrever isso ou ficaria bem maluquinha.

...

**Gênero:** Romance/Conforto/Família

**Personagens:** Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Uchiha Itachi, outros

**Casal:** Sasuke x Naruto, eventualmente

**Aviso:** Homens descobrindo que gostam de outros homens. A Sakura é uma moça muito legal nessa história; se você está procurando por uma dose de _Sakura-bashing_, não vai encontrar aqui. Até porque, ela está morta, coitada. E por fim, Sasuke e Naruto têm 28 e 27 anos, respectivamente.

...

**GLOSSÁRIO**-QUE-EU-TENTAREI-DEIXAR-O-MENOR-POSSÍVEL**:**

_Itachi-nii_ – algo como "mano Itachi". Mas vocês provavelmente já sabiam disso.

_Zaibatsu_ – se alguém aqui já jogou _Tekken_, deve saber que essa palavra significa "empresa".

Shogakkou – "escola primária", o equivalente à nossa pré-escola, precedendo o ensino fundamental.

_Doraemon_ – anime infantil japonês sobre um gato sem orelhas, tão querido por lá quanto a _Turma da Mônica_ é por aqui.


End file.
